The Burning of Petals
by Crayexx
Summary: Cassandra used to live in La Push until she was old enough to move out, she did that without question and went to Michigan. She adopted twins at the age of twenty four for...special reasons. The family moves back to La Push for a "fresh start" as Cassandra put it. Things aren't as normal as they seem to the twins in this new place.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N) Hello friends! So I wrote this in math class because I don't care about the graphing circles, and I decided to run with this! I wrote a different Twilight story but I didn't care for it that much. This one on the other hand I already have 3 more chapters written for it. I was also debating on whether or not to post this but you'r reading it so there was the answer on that.**

 **Enjoy! And please tell me if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes!**

* * *

"Look, I know it's a big change for you, but I was born there and it might be good to go back to our roots." Our mom said as she kept her brown eyes on the road.

"You mean _your_ roots." My brother Cameron and I said in unison; looking at each other from our spots in the back seat.

"You two are just as much in this family as I am, so they are your roots too. You were born with the same legends I was so you know your heritage."

"That's not how heritage works." Cam said, being a smart-ass though he really didn't try to be.

"But that's how family works." Was the only response our adoptive mother replied.

My brother and I looked at each other once again, raising our eyebrows and almost mirrored each other. Oh the joys of being a twin.

We were moving to La Push, Washington. It was some reservation that our mom, Cassandra, lived as a young girl. She moved to the great state of Michigan when she was twenty one. Though I don't much of a weather difference, it seemed to rain a lot in both places.

She would tell my brother and me the Quileute tribal legends, always saying how her story telling would never do them justice. She started telling us the legends ever since she took us in. She adopted us since she learned she was fertile and she wanted kids. She said she didn't mind that the only way to have kids was adopted or expensive medical procedures. She "wanted to adopt anyway". That's what she always said. But I've heard her talking her friends on the phone about how she wanted a child of her own.

She wasn't married but still took on taking care of four year old twins when she was only twenty four. That was twelve years ago and she finally decided she wanted to return home. Her parents lived there and she hadn't ever visited since she moved.

So here we are, almost an hour away after being on the road for around thirty hours. We did stop at a motel on the side of the road at the fifteen hour mark that looked kind of sketchy since we spent the day getting halfway there. Mom didn't want to drive more than half the trip away for sleeps sake, plus she doesn't' really like to drive long distances in one day and fifteen hours was pushing it _big_ time. Today was another fifteen hour drive and almost the end of the journey from one cold, wet place to another.

The highway was close to empty as rain started to hit the windshield and gray clouds drew up overhead. I laid my head on the window and watched the green of trees pass by. "This will be good for the both of you. Just watch." Mom said with a grin gracing her lips as she took a deep breath. Her naturally tan skin and dark hair slightly contrasted my Cameron and I's complexion with our paler skin and light brown hair, mine longer and having lighter tips from trying to bleach it. "How about one of you tries to drive? The road is pretty empty and the rain is only light." She said, the grin never leaving her lips.

"No thanks." I shook my head vigorously, almost hitting it on the window with Cameron muttering an agreement. Cam and I got our driving permits late, being it was only a few months ago and we're both sixteen. We were never the ones to want to drive, my reason for being too scared is my anxiety that almost anything and everything bad will happen if I'm put behind the wheel. I'm not too sure of my brother's reason for it though.

"Oh come on, you'll have to learn some time, might as well start now." Cassandra reasoned. Looking in the rearview mirror with a humorous look in her dark eyes. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding." That was the last sounds besides the radio and the rain hitting the ground that was said until we reached Forks, Washington.

"Are we there yet?" Cameron asked with a mischievous grin spreading across his face. I rolled my eyes at my twin and glared at him.

"Actually we are almost there, not quite" Mom said with a know it all voice.

"So does moving here mean we're going to have to hear about all of the day of you being a young scamp getting into all of the trouble? Or weren't you the good girl who did all of her homework?" He questioned.

Cassandra laughed slightly and shrugged. "I'll be sure to tell your grandpa that you're so interested in the past. That man knows how to drag a story along, _slowly._ " She replied. "And he can get distracted pretty easily so you might just spend three hours trying to get to the end of one story."

Cam paled and didn't say anything after that as I watched the trees blend into a small town. The area seemed like the type of place that everyone knew everyone. The place that word can travel incredibly fast. Not many people seemed to be roaming the sidewalks, but the lights inside small businesses and shops disregarded my idea that it was a ghost town.

Soon the town passed and the trees were brought back into view, back into the forest and eventually more houses showed up more spaced out. A La Push sigh was small but stuck out of the ground and confirmed out arrival. La Push seemed like trees and not quite as much business going around which I guess made sense for an Indian reservation.

"Home sweet home." Mom said, sighing before pulling into a small house that looked almost like a log cabin with a quaint garden out in the front of it, adding some color to the rather dull brown house. Mom got out of the car and walked up the porch before stopping and waiting for Cameron and me. We locked eyes, gave a brief nod, fist bumped, and got of the car. My legs cracked as my feet made contact with a the ground and I stretched a fair bit before joining my brother as he walked to the porch, letting the rain hit us.

Mom knocked on the door and waited, and waited, and waited. Laughter was heard from inside and she rolled her eyes, stood on her toes and felt above the door. She gave a brief "Ah ha!" and a key was found her in hand. "Same place as always." She muttered and put the key in, turning it. Opening the door, the laughter got louder and she ventured in. Cameron and I followed in suit, walking straight into a living room that, like the outside, was composed of wood and brown and green colored furniture.

"Mom! Dad! Surprise!" Mom yelled at an old couple as the glass cup the woman held was dropped to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Four adults sat in the room, looking at us for a brief moment before returning to the matter of the broken glass that shattered from the cup dropping to the ground.

"Mom! Don't move, let me get it! Meet your grand kids." Mom ushered the shocked woman away from the glass that lay on the hardwood floor and left to another room. I guess mom didn't tell anyone we were coming, or maybe everyone forgot? More likely the first one. Everyone in the room looked like our mom with the russet color skin, dark and eyes. The older couple shared more similarities with our mom. She shared the same nose with the man and the eyebrows of the woman.

"Cassandra!" The man, I assumed was her father, exclaimed. He glanced over to Cameron and me with wide eyes. Did mom ever tell them about us? The look on his face said the answer to that was a big no. "Grandchildren? You never told us about you having kids. They look nothing like you…"He trailed off looking at his wife who stared at us just like he had been.

The two other people in the room watched awkwardly, clearly not expecting a family reunion to happen out of the blue like this.

"Oh yes, well I have been rather busy with school and work." She answered, coming back from what I assumed was the kitchen with a broom and dustpan. "Cameron, Coraline, meet your grandparents." Mom introduced. I inched closer to my brother, our shoulders almost touching. It was an awkward moment in time, it was as if no one knew what to say. I gave a brief wave and watched as the old man stood up slowly. He made his way closer to us as we just stood there like statues. We were never ones for meeting new people. I was bad at keeping conversation while Cameron just didn't like social interaction very much. This move was a great idea, sarcasm noted.

Our grandfather reached up and scanned over our faces as if trying to find _some_ similarities between him and us. He soon understood we weren't related by blood and turned around to face his wife. Mom had thrown the glass away and came over to her father. He looked down slightly at her, him only being a few inches taller than her, and they had a small stare competition.

"You adopted?" He asked, making a quick glance back to me and my brother. I gripped Cameron's arm lightly and averted my eyes to a random flower that a vase on the coffee table held.

Mom nodded her head, "I did, yes. This is Cameron," She motioned to the paler boy. "And this is Coraline." She moved her arm to me. Neither of us said anything, not really quite sure on what we were supposed to do. "They're twins." She stated the obvious.

Our grandmother gave us a warm smile after the initial shock and moved next to her husband. "It's great to meet you both. I'm sure you know that your mother is our only child so her having, well taking in, two kids quite a shock to us." She explained. I felt Cam's body tense when she said "take in", he hated when anyone said our mom "took us in." making it sound like we were stray dogs that a kind person had let live with them out of pity.

"It's nice to meet you." I said quietly, not really wanting to break the awkwardness in the air, but the look in our mom's eyes was telling me to say something. I squeezed my brother's arm, urging him to follow in suit and say something, _anything._

"Hello." He said rather formally, it was almost as if someone was holding a gun to his head. He kept his body tense and I kept my grip on his arm, wishing I could hide behind him and make him talk more. The only reasons I didn't was that one; it would look weird and two; I'm sure mom wouldn't be too happy if I was rude to her parents.

"We should probably get going. We'll see you two at the bonfire Friday night?" One of the people who eventually stood up from watching this meeting asked towards our grandparents.

"Oh right!" Grandma exclaimed. "I forgot all about it, we'll be there." She replied, watching as the two guests left the house. Her attention was brought back onto the situation at hand and turned towards her daughter. "Can we talk in the kitchen? You, me and your father?" She asked, motioning towards the room mom got the broom, ha I was right about that. "You two, make yourself at home. Please, sit."

Cameron and I made our way to the tan colored couch and sit rather stiffly, watching as mom left with her parents. "They seem nice." I stated quickly, looking into the brown eyes of my brother. He slumped against the couch when they finally got into the kitchen.

"Did they? Her dad didn't look too happy about his daughter coming here with two kids with her." He replied, looking around the room.

"He's probably just shocked." I stated, watching his face change as he tried to think of something to say.

"You come home without even a phone call?" We heard grandpa question. "And you bring two kids with you? You've brought them into the secret of the Quileute people?" Cameron and I looked at each other with furrowed brows.

"Look dad, they've grown up with the legends, it's all they know." Mom explained, sounding calm.

"What were you thinking taking in twins at your age? You're not even married! Do you even have a steady job?" Her dad asked with a demanding tone lingering in his voice. Cameron stiffed once more that the being "taken in" was said again.

"Those two are special, they're not like other kids. I needed to adopt them, I know what they need." The man scoffed.

"Dear your father just wants what best for you. You're our only child _and_ you're our daughter. You were always your father's little girl and he just worries about you. He has been even more ever since you left." Her mom tried to justify her husband's action.

Mom emerged from the kitchen and back into the room, "Come on you two, we need to get unpacked." I watched grandma stare at her daughter from the archway of the kitchen, grandpa was nowhere to be seen.

Cameron and I stood up and followed mom out of the house and back into the car. The drive was silent as Cameron and I thought it would be best for mom to clear her thoughts and let her think.


	3. Chapter 3

We pulled into the driveway of a slightly larger house than we were in before. The outside was made of wood and had a plot of area next to the porch for a garden. One big window was placed in the front and from what I saw inside it was the kitchen. Mom shuffled her keys in her hand and held onto the house key. All three of us left the car and I checked out the surroundings. Two houses sat next door and across the street while trees were scattered around. The dark clouds and rain were giving the area a hazy atmosphere. A wolf howling didn't exactly help any.

"So would you care to remind us why we moved here? Or why your parent's didn't know you were coming? Or the fact that they didn't seem so happy?" Cameron asked, walking up to our mom. He was back to normal.

"I just think that this will be good for you and your sister." She answered. "Speaking of your sister. Coraline, come on. Get out of the rain, you'll catch a cold." I looked towards her and walked over to my brother underneath the cover of the porch. Mom put the key in the door and turned it, opening it up and motioning for us to go in.

Stepping into the house being Cameron it was a quaint house. The first room was a small hallway that led to the stairs. An archway separated the hall and the kitchen and another archway by the stairs showed the living room. The walls were a pale green color that seemed to brighten the place up. The floors hardwood was slightly slippery from the water on our shoes.

The kitchen was spacious and had wooden cabinets lining most of the wall with the window and two cabinets rested on the next wall with a stove in the middle of it. A fridge sat at the end of the line of cabinets. A dining table sat by the furthest wall next to the archway to the living room.

"They just put most of our furniture in here today. The rest should be here later today." Mom explained, walking into the living room. Our dark red couch from back home sat in front of the TV and a sliding glass door with a small deck outside was placed next to the TV.

"There should be a bathroom right here." Mom stated, opening a door and a small bathroom appeared. Cameron and I were both waiting until she gave us the okay to go upstairs and pick a room. I swear I saw Cameron inch towards the hallway. I raised an eyebrow before looking back over to mom, meeting her gaze. She switched her stare from me to Cameron and gave a small laugh. "Okay, _now_ you can go pick your room." Cameron and I took off before she even finished her sentence. My brother was in the lead but he slipped on the floor from his shoes being wet.

I laughed in victory as I picked the room I wanted. It had a big window that faced the back of the house towards the trees. It was about the height of the wall and I decided I wanted to my small chair that I had in front of it. The room was painted the same green from the hallway and the floor was the same hardwood. There was a sliding door closet and a built in self on one of the walls. I mentally planned my room while standing in the middle of it.

"You beat me and you _still_ didn't get the cool room!" I heard Cameron yell from across the hall. I left my room and went into his, it looked about the same only it was blue and there wasn't a big window but instead it had a ceiling fan. I rolled my eyes, why would he need a ceiling fan in this type of weather? It was cold enough.

"You just say that because you haven't looked at mine." I replied with a smug grin. He looked over at me and followed me as I went back to my room. He gave a light laugh.

"Oh big deal you have a bigger _window._ That's one more spot for someone to break in." He said jokingly, a grin spreading across his face.

"I doubt anyone is going to try to break in with the window being this high." I told him, rolling my eyes again.

"We don't know these people, they could be crazy for all we know. Maybe they would try to break in with that window." He argued.

"Well if that happens I'll be sure to use my wicked cool karate moves I've learned from TV." I said, laughing midway through my sentence which only led to Cameron laughing as well.

"Good to see you two in such high spirits." Our mom walked in saying. She brought up a few bags from the car and set them down in the hallway. "Here's the stuff from the car. There's a little more downstairs but I'm not your maid so you can get them yourselves. Um let's see, what else is there to tell you? Oh, you both start school Monday. That will give you both enough time to settle in and get used to La Push." She said. "I suggest changing into some dry clothes, we'll be leaving to go to an old friend of mines house. She's like right across the street," She looked over at Cameron, "And before you ask, _yes_ she knows we're here." She walked out of the room and I heard the stairs squeaking from the weight.

"Man those stairs are loud. Guess when we'll need to sneak out we'll have to find another way. Or loose twenty pounds." Cameron stated, staring out the window. He furrowed his brows at something but looked back over to me and left without a word.

I grabbed my bag from the hallway and scoured through it, looking for something to wear. Most of my clothes were still in the boxes that the movers were bringing soon. I found a pair of acid wash skinny jeans and a plain black shirt with a long gray knit cardigan. I kept my Vans that had purple and pink galaxies on them. I went into the bathroom and looked at my hair. It was kind of frizzy from the humidity thanks to the rain so I tried to make a French braid only to have it look a little like a mess. I shrugged, Id blame it from being in a car for so long.

"Guys come on, we're leaving!" I heard mom yell from downstairs. Cameron met me in the hallway and we gave an unsure smile to each other before I followed him downstairs.

The rain let up slightly as we went outside, Cam and I headed to the car.

"We don't need to take the car, they live right across the street." Mom said, making her way to the road.

"Great." I heard Cam mumble. Mom knocked on the door and my brother and I reached it at the same time it opened. A woman with clear Quileute qualities opened the door. Her dark hair was down and her face slightly aged. She wasn't that old, maybe a few years older than mom, forty five at most.

"Cassandra!" She exclaimed before diving in for a hug.

"Sue!" Mom said with almost the same amount of enthusiasm. "It's been too long." They broke apart and she looked at my brother and me.

"So these are the two you've told me about. Cameron and Coraline right? You're mother talks about you two a lot." I gave her a warm smile.

"It's nice to meet you." I said. Sue seemed very nice and much livelier than our grandparents.

"Oh please, come in, come in." She guided us in. We followed her into the living room and we all sat down.

"So how old are you two? You look about my son's age." She asked. Our mom looked over at us and gave an encouraging smile.

"Sixteen." I answered simply. She nodded.

"My sons seventeen. I also have daughter but she's twenty three. They're both out right now, hopefully they'll show up. Oh I don't think I've properly introduced myself, I'm Sue Clearwater." Cameron gave a nod and I smiled.

"Sorry about those two, Sue. They don't really talk much until they get to know you. Then they'll talk your ear off." Mom said with a grin. That caused to Sue to chuckle.

"Seth's the opposite, he'll talk forever even if he doesn't know you. Leah is a bit like that though." She explained. "Are you going to the bonfire tomorrow night?"

My mom looked a bit shocked. "I didn't know if we were allowed. I don't know how many people would like seeing me again." She gave a small laugh and put her hand over moms.

"It's already talk that you're back. They might get the wrong idea if you _don't_ show up." Sue said.

Mom looked over at Cam and me. "Would you two want to go? You can hear the legends from a master story teller."

Cam and I just nodded our heads and the two women went back to talking.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N So I didn't know of this before when I uploaded chapter 3, but two people have already favorited and followed this story? That's really cool! Thanks** **PaulToretto and Sc2432 for following and favoriting this story, I really appreciate it and it makes me update faster if you follow, favorite or review.** Or all three

 **So thanks a bunch and I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

We soon left after Sue asked Cameron and me various questions. Cameron even warmed up to her a little, genuinely smiling when we left. Sue was different than other friends of moms. Normally people would say hi to me and my brother and then only spoke to our mom. Sue actually included us in the conversation, wanting our opinions on things.

The rest of the day was uneventful, the only that that happened was the moving truck coming and we unpacked our things in our rooms. Mom said everything else downstairs could wait to be opened tomorrow since it was getting late. Tomorrow was Friday and mom had to take us to schools to get our schedules. She said we could get them on Monday but she wanted us to make sure we knew where our classes were. Plus she had to drop off some papers the school needed about us.

I sat on my bed and scanned over my bedroom. I put a small, light purple book shelf against the adjacent wall to the window with my light brown chair sitting in front of it. I placed a floor lamp next to the bookshelf and had it turned on. A light purple desk sat at the foot of my bed with a generic black rolling chair with it. My bed sat opposite the bookcase with a black and white comforter and black sheets. I turned the ceiling light off and listened to the rain drizzling outside. I laid down, threw the comforter over me and soon fell asleep.

I woke up to a harsh knocking at my door. "Sis wake up." I heard Cameron yell, still knocking.

"Okay, okay. I'm up." I grumbled, getting up and opening the door, almost getting hit in the face with my brothers' fist.

"Well doesn't _someone_ look as beautiful as ever this morning?" Cameron asked with a toothy grin.

"Oh shut up." I mumbled as I walked into the bathroom net door. I rolled my eyes at my hair, it liked to play the game of 'How Many Directions can we Stand?' every morning. After taming the mane that is my hair, I walked back out and headed straight to my room. Looking out the window I saw a thing fog covering the air. 'Oh how I love this weather.' I thought.

I opened my closet and decided on a normal pair of jeans and a long, flannel button up with a white tank underneath it. I slid on a pair of plain black flats and braided my hair, a few pieces falling out because of the layers it had. A few minutes of foundation, concealer, and mascara later I was ready.

I followed the smell of breakfast into the kitchen, mom stood by the stove making eggs and toast. Glancing at the stoves clock I saw that it was only ten in the morning. "Jeez, you couldn't have let us sleep a little longer?" I joked as I pushed myself up to sit on the counter top.

"I want you to at least see your schedule and see the school. After that you can sleep all you want. I have to go grocery shopping afterwards anyway." She said, the slight heels of her boots making a clacking sound on the hardwood floors. "Also get off the counter you heathen." I grinned and set my feet back on the floor and skipped over to the dining table just as Cameron entered the room.

"How is it that you got up before me and yet I still got downstairs first? Wait." I paused, "Did you do your hair?" I got up and tried to touch his gelled hair but he swatted my hand away.

"I wanted to try something different." He answered grumpily. I furrowed my brows, he wasn't in this mood before. I looked over to mom but she didn't seem to notice and I shrugged it off.

"Time to go you two!" Mom chirped as we finished eating and she put her plate in the dishwasher. We piled into the car and drove off. "Now you two might be a little different than the rest of the kids there." Mom explained to us. "La Push doesn't exactly receive many…outsiders."

Looking out the window a small school appeared amongst the trees. It was much small then the school in Michigan so I took little comfort in knowing that I have a small chance of getting lost in the halls. It was a two story school that held all the classes in one building. Our old school had different buildings with different classes in them so it was almost a must to have a jacket at all times when changing classes. It was a pain to try to maneuver around to find classes.

Pulling in near the office building, I took note of some of the students who stood outside in the parking lot eating lunch by their cars. They all looked the same, russet skin, dark hair and eyes. I see what mom said about being different. I was hesitant to get out of the car, I'm not exactly one to want eyes on me. Seeing how mom was talking towards the building with Cam in tow, I decided it would be bet to follow. I tried not to look at anyone as I walked but I felt many eyes on me. I kept my gaze to the ground and walked to my family.

The office was almost empty besides for a few students who sat in chairs that leaned against the wall the door was on.

"You two go sit down, I'll get your schedules." Mom ordered and nodded to two empty chairs. We sat down and watched mom as she went up to the counter and started talking to the receptionist.

"How long do you think the staring will last?" Cameron leaned over and whispered. I sighed.

"Not long I hope." I responded, resting my chin against my hand. The office door opened and shut behind two boys that walked through. They looked like the rest of the students I've seen, only they were bigger, height and muscle wise. One had dark brown hair and the other had black hair, both the same length. The brunette was slightly taller than his friend.

"Mr. Fuller and Mr. Littlesea. Nice to see you two back at school. Even if you _are_ late." The receptionist stated with a sarcastic tone to her voice. The brunette laughed and the other rubbed the back of his head.

"Nice to see you too Mrs. Blair." The laughing one said and she cracked a smile and resumed talking to our mom. The two boys signed in on a sheet on the counter and turned around, taking note of Cam and I. I locked eyes with the brunette and he almost stopped instantly. His friend looked to him and then back to me. I furrowed my brow and moved my gaze to a large fake tree that sat in the corner of the room against a window. I felt Cameron nudge me and I looked over to him, seeing that his eyes slightly glared at the two in front of us.

"Okay you two," Mom appeared behind us, snapping the brunette and my brother out of their stares. She moved around the two and handed us our papers with our classes on them. I didn't even look at mine, I just wanted to get out of the room. Me and my brother stood up, and me being the klutz I am, tripped over my two feet. How? Don't ask for I do not know the answer to that. I do know however that a pair of warm hands caught me before I face planted. Smooth. I know. I looked up and saw the brunette with concern in his eyes. Another pair of hands grabbed me and steadied me. Cameron threw an arm over my shoulder and the glare returned and he dragged me out after mom.

I'm mumbled a quick "thanks" before finally leaving the building and getting into the car.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N] Hello! So this story now has 5 fav's and 5 followers, which is great. And it even has 2 reviews, even though I don't know what one of them is trying to say, reviews are nice to have! Thank you to** **tashacoles for the review, follow, _and_ the favorite. I'm really glad you like this story. Also thank you to brigadoonlove for favoriting and KitsuneReid for favoriting and following. And tedmynameisfred, thanks for following this story. **

**I like knowing people enjoy this story and it makes me happy to see a new fav or follow but reviews make me the happiest.**

 **Enough with all this authors note, now to get on with the story!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

My face stopped burning from the case of the blush a little before we arrived back home. I noticed Cameron kept looking at me with a strange look in his eyes yet he kept the small glare from before. It seemed that this new look in his eyes was part of him now. It was strange to see him like this but mom didn't seem worried so I decided it was a twin thing and I was reading too much into it.

"I'm off to the grocery store in Forks. You two go explore a little, but don't wander too far, we're going to a bonfire tonight!" Mom said as she waved at us from the car. Cam and I stood there like two awkward kids and watched her as she drove off. The sky was cloudy but there was no rain fall so we looked at each other and shrugged.

"Mom said something about the beach this morning when she woke me up. Maybe we could try and find it?" Cam brought up. A beach in this weather? Well I guess it's better than nothing, but still, a _beach?_

Not wanting to stay inside and since there was nothing else to do I just replied, "Let's go brother." And started walking one direction, hearing the squish of mud following behind me. From what I could tell of La Push it was mainly trees, houses and rain. There were no qualities that I thought were great or that stood out. Everything was in the colors brown, green, and gray. It was quite dull. Michigan wasn't like this, it was drugs, not that I did them, and the city. Moving to a rural area like this was a bit of a change, but not hearing car horns and some police sirens was a nice change.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" I asked my brother as I kicked a small pebble that was on the side of the road.

"Yes I'm sure, there's the smell of the ocean." He replied walking backwards and facing me.

"Whatever you sa-" I was cut off by almost running into him since he stopped abruptly. "What's wrong?" Cameron looked into the woods, narrowing his eyes. I tried to look at what he was looking at but all I saw were trees.

"Stay here." He demanded before trotted off into the greenery.

"What, why? Where are you going?" I yelled after him only to see he had disappeared. "Oh yeah real safe, Cameron. Just wander off into a forest why don't you. Oh wait you did." I yelled again only to get no reply. I rolled my eyes and leaned against a tree that was near the road we were walking on. Clouds spotted the sky as I looked up to them. I could see the sun but it was there somewhere. Just like my brother was now somewhere in the woods.

Five minute of staring at the sky I heard footsteps. It's about time you came back, what do you think you're doing leaving your sister out here alone?" I asked as I turned around. The footsteps didn't come from my brother. Instead a shirtless man stood there looking as confused as I felt. He looked maybe nineteen? Actually he looked older because of his height and profound muscles that I tried not to stare at. He looked like the other males that I've seen here. Cropped back hair, russet skin, and dark eyes. "You're not my brother." I stated with a slight awkward tension. I stared at the ground until more footsteps sounded.

"Paul, geez slow down man." A slightly smaller version of the older man came up from behind him. He was also shirtless. Do none of these guys wear shirts? I averted my eyes from him and looked behind me at the empty road. "Who's this?" The smaller guy asked.

"No idea, she was there when I got here." The other one, Paul I'm guessing, answered, he looked as if he was sizing me up. No need to though, he looked like he could snap me like a twig. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" He demanded and I took a step back.

"I-I'm Coraline." I replied quietly. I don't think that answer was good enough for him though, he took a step towards me and I took another one back.

"Now, what you are you doing here?" He asked again. I looked at my shoes and clasped my hands behind me.

"My brother stopped here and went into the forest, he told me not to follow him though I tried but I lost him." The Paul guy chuckled and I think I heard him mumble 'typical girl'

"Is there a problem here?" I finally heard my brothers' voice call in the strange silence.

"You shouldn't wander the forest…You don't know what's out there." The smaller guy advised. My brother chuckled.

"I'm not scared of no wild animals." Cameron replied. I looked at him like he was crazy. Where did this confidence come from? He isn't one that I'd expect to just talk like normal to two strangers.

"It's not just animals, man. There's things in there you wouldn't expect." The smaller one said. Another chuckle came from Cam. He had a cocky smirk on his face, something that also doesn't happen often.

"What, are you trying to tell me that the boogeyman lives in these woods? Or is it Bigfoot? Maybe a Leprechaun? Oh, oh, oh I know! Centaurs!" I rolled my eyes are my brother. The two guys in front of us weren't laughing with him.

"You want to go in there are find out? Be my guest." Paul insisted, motioning to where they all just came from.

"I _was_ in there and I didn't see anything." Cam responded, walking up to me and grabbing my wrist. "Come on Coraline. We're getting away from these weirdos." He pulled me back to the road and I twisted my head to see the two men who still stood where they were, talking to each other. The smaller one seemed to be trying to job while his friend held a scowl.

"You should really be careful with talking to strangers." My brother stated in out walk of silence.

"Let my wrist go!" I yelled, trying to pull my hand from his grasp. He let go and I rubbed my sore wrist. "Geez, have you been working out the past few days? What's wrong with you? Besides I wouldn't have been talking to strangers if _someone_ hadn't left me out in the middle of nowhere!" I replied.

"Look I'm sorry, I just…" He trailed off. "I thought I saw something weird. But I couldn't find it so I gave up. Let's not tell mom about this, yeah?"

I sighed, we came out here to find the beach, and instead Cam goes on a wild goose chase and I get to talk to two strange men who don't wear shirts. That Paul guy didn't seem too happy either.

We made it home and mom wasn't back yet. This made us realize that she didn't unlock the door and we don't have a key. We sat outside on the porch for twenty minutes until mom came back.

"What are you two doing out here?" Mom asked, unlocking the trunk of her car and reaching for groceries.

"We don't have a key to get in." I answered, going to help get the bags.

"Why didn't one of you call me? I had my phone with me." Cameron and I looked at each other and laughed.

"We didn't think about it." We said in unison.

"Did you two find the beach at least?"

Cameron and I both shook our head.

"We got distracted." Cameron replied.


End file.
